Kansoushita namida tonbo
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Buscando alivio que no llega cuando en medio de la noche y ese hogar vacío, pronuncia un solo nombre: Rin. Deseando que su llamado casi silencioso vuele y se adentre en los sueños de este. Y regrese con un perdón. [RA][Chef!Haru/Policía!Rin][Multiparing][RE-EDITADO]
1. I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad indiscutible de Ouji Kouji, Utsumi Hiroko, Kyoto Animation y Animation Do. Esta historia no persigue ningún fin de lucro salvo la de saciar mi propios deseos como fan de esta serie.

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

**I**

* * *

><p>— Un corto circuito<p>

Makoto dijo sosteniendo, aún, con firmeza la boca de la manguera y mirando entre triste y satisfecho la casa calcinada frente a ellos.

— Gracias a ti no logró extenderse a las casas vecinas

Rin comentó, tranquilo, hasta con cierta frivolidad; que no era más que su resignación sobre el trágico asunto en sí. Contemplando por igual, en una pose atractiva, con las caderas recargadas hacia el lado derecho y descansando la mano izquierda en la cintura.

Tachibana acentuó la amarga sonrisa en su boca tras las palabras de Matsuoka. Apretujando la manguera en un intento de liberar la frustración sentida. Se quedaron quietos, los dos, dejando que los demás compañeros de Makoto terminaran de levantar los escombros. Mientras tanto los otros policías interrogaban a los afectados y testigos de los alrededores. El aire estaba contaminado por un aroma fuerte, seco, a madera y papel incinerados. Rin arrugó la nariz intentando aguantar el olor y no estornudar debido a la irritación sentida en el interior de sus narinas.

Para cuando los oficiales se hallaban finalizando el reconocimiento, Matsuoka le dio un último vistazo a la casa (los restos de esta) con esos ojos escarlatas ahora tan fríos como la noche alzada sobre sus cabezas. Brillando las pupilas por las luces rojas y azulosas de las sirenas. Dándose vuelta e intentando retirarse, captando con ello la atención de Makoto.

— ¿Eh?, ¿ya te vas, Rin?

Tratando de alcanzarlo Makoto tiró de la manguera, lográndolo con ciertas trabas.

— Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Los heridos han sido trasladados al hospital y ustedes tienen todo bajo control

Ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, continuó caminando con Tachibana siguiéndolo a unos pasos de él.

— Ya veo

La voz se escuchó desilusionada, y ello hizo a Rin enarcar la ceja izquierda. Deteniéndose para volverse a Tachibana que tenía una expresión cabizbaja entre el hollín y las cenizas que le ensuciaban el rostro. No habló de inmediato, solo le miró detenidamente, ganándose un dolor en la garganta.

— Makoto

A la salida de su nombre, Tachibana elevó la cara, exponiendo asombro en esas orbes esmeraldas al tener la imagen déspota, pero bella, de Matsuoka.

— Dile a ese sujeto que si quiere arreglar las cosas tiene que venir él

Las mejillas de Makoto se colorearon, abriéndosele la boca entre temblores y algo parecido a un balbuceo pequeño. Rin lo había descubierto, pero era obvio después de todo. Y Tachibana solo pudo palmearse la frente mentalmente.

— Pero Haru, él-

Volvió a girarse, pero esta ocasión definitivamente, ignorando ya el poema desesperado escrito en la tez de Tachibana.

— Espera, Rin, sabes que Haru no- ¡_uwah!_

Perdiéndose la caída de Makoto al haberse enredado con la larga manguera y ser socorrido por sus compañeros casi de inmediato.

— ¡Tachibana, ¿estás bien?!

— S-sí, lo lamento

Y de la triste mirada que el joven bombero le regalaba.

_Rin_

* * *

><p>Se acercó hasta la patrulla que le correspondía, topándose con su pareja al parecer entretenida asistiendo a las personas que claramente solo se habían acercado al lugar movidas por el morbo y la curiosidad. La mirada se le endureció, igual que el entrecejo, ante las sonrisas descaradas de aquellas mujeres. Pero sin decir nada, salvo tronar la lengua en un ruido que sonó parecido a un: <em>Tch<em>; apoyó los brazos encima del techo del auto, recargando el cuerpo contra este. Esperando a que el otro dejara de perder el tiempo.

Durante su espera el recuerdo de aquellas palabras que le dijera a Makoto hace nada le trajo un horrible sentimiento que le agrió los labios y le quemó el estómago. Esas palabras habían sido la pura verdad. Sí _ese_ sujeto quería solucionar las cosas debía hacerlo de la forma correcta y no mandando a otros que no tenían nada que ver con el asunto para que le arreglaran sus propios problemas. Le había molestado, demasiado, la sola idea de que Makoto quisiera abogar por _ese_ idiota, pero entendía que Tachibana solo quería ayudar y por ello todo esto le enfermaba aún más. ¿Qué a Haru no le importaba lo suficiente como para buscarlo personalmente?, joder, esto apestaba pero no tanto como el no poder volver a casa, a su propia casa, porque el imbécil e insensible adicto de la saba estaba allí. Quería dormir en _su_ cama, ver alguna película en _su_ propio sofá, asar un bistec, pero no, esa vez que discutieron a él se le había ocurrido (en un ataque de ira) la grandiosa idea de largarse del departamento en vez de botar al bastardo. Chirrió los dientes, apretó los puños y cerró enérgico los párpados.

— _Maldita sea, Haru_

Blasfemando contra Nanase, tan fuerte en su mente que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en sus ganas de romperle la cara.

Y estaba tan concentrado en remembrar su enojo que no se percató de que su compañero hace nada terminó de prestar ayuda a las damas y que ahora se hallaba de pie, detrás, con el cuerpo encorvado hacia delante, encima suyo pero siendo cuidadoso en no tocarlo y con los labios cercanos a su oído.

— Si no te quitas no podré irme a casa a sacarme este asqueroso olor de encima

El sonido grave, profundo y cuidadoso penetrándole el oído le heló el cuerpo. El vaho caliente pareció rajarle la oreja y Rin solo abrió enormemente los ojos. Temblándole los iris entre el torpe batir de las largas y oscuras pestañas. Se quedaron así, Matsuoka siendo acorralado entre la patrulla y el cuerpo de su pareja, y éste ahogándole con su propia temperatura emanando vertiginosa entorno al otro.

Rin se movió ligeramente y eso hizo que el otro se enderezara al tiempo en que el primero se daba vuelta para verle.

— No eres el único que tiene ganas de regresar a casa y quitarse este maldito olor, Sousuke

Fue un reclamo que llegó con la frente arrugada de Rin, sus ojos chispeando de molestia y la boca torcida de mala gana. Yamazaki le devolvió la mirada, despectiva y autoritaria. Quedándose los dos en ese pleito callado, interrumpido por Sousuke al sujetar de la barbilla a Matsuoka que ahogó sus quejidos y solo, otra vez, elevó una ceja.

Yamazaki lo obligó a girar el rostro de un lado a otro, pareciendo con ello estar analizando a detalle la cara. Pronto Rin llegó al límite, apartando a su compañero de un manotazo poco amable.

— ¡Hey!

Quejándose Sousuke por lo maleducado que fuera.

— Deja de verme así, me enferma

La lenta respuesta de Yamazaki alertó de forma curiosa a Rin que se quedó a la expectativa.

— Vayamos a casa. Mañana tenemos que estar temprano en la oficina

Sousuke se apartó para dejarlo pasar, ya con una expresión tranquila y esa aura calma que le atraía y la cual resultaba más efectiva que cualquier píldora anti dolores de cabeza.

— Aa

Subieron al auto, colocándose los cinturones de seguridad y permitiendo Matsuoka que Sousuke condujera. Dejando atrás a Makoto que los mirara partir en silencio, con una cara angustiada iluminada por las brillantes luces rojas del carro de bomberos y el vago azul del auto de la policía; pensando en cómo decirle a Haruka que había fracasado, de nuevo.

Ya en el departamento de Yamazaki, este fue el primero en adentrarse al baño, sin que Matsuoka emitiera queja alguna. Pero aún así Sousuke le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ser el primero, oportunidad que Rin rechazó de buena gana, restándole importancia al tiempo. Matsuoka no supo en sí cuánto le llevó a Sou asearse ni tampoco supo notar cuando sacó el móvil y se dispuso a ver detenidamente la pantalla de este sin hacer ninguna otra cosa más que esa. Solo hasta que Yamazaki dijo: — El baño está libre, úsalo; fue que dejó de mirar el aparato, molestándose consigo mismo, estrujando el teléfono y dejándolo sobre la mesita de centro de mala gana. Incorporándose para responderle a su amigo con algo parecido a: —Oh, _thank you, _y yendo directo al baño.

Cavilando una sola pregunta: "_¿Cuándo piensas decidirte, Haru?"_

Y dejando a la vista y alcance de Sousuke la ventana del inbox de su celular con la leyenda parpadeando: _NO NUEVOS MENSAJES. _A quién se le endureciendo la vista al toparse con el motivo que mataba tortuosamente las esperanzas de Matsuoka.

Asearse le dio la pauta para relajarse lo suficiente para no pensar más en su pelea con Haruka, eso y la cena preparada por Sousuke quien diestro sazonaba un par verduras y trozos de res con salsa de soya acompañados por una pasta. Rin tomó asiento en el antecomedor, vestido con solo una camisa negra y un short blanco, encontrando encima de este una taza humeante de lo que olía y lucía como té, servida especialmente para él.

— ¿Relajado?

Sousuke le interrogó sin dejar de mover el sartén y prestar atención a lo que hacía.

— Algo así

Subió una de las piernas en la silla, abrazándola y descansando la mejilla contra su rodilla. En una pose mimada, y hasta femenina que Sousuke alcanzó a ver de reojo.

El guisado terminó de cocinarse, siendo servido de inmediato para comerse animosamente. La velada pasó agradablemente, y Rin incluso deseo repetir, terminando por compartir su segundo plato con Sousuke quien al parecer estaba igual de hambriento que él. Ambos levantaron la mesa y ambos lavaron los platos. Rin tallando y Sou secando y acomodándolos apropiadamente en sus respectivos lugares.

— Gracias por la comida

Comentó Rin con una expresión feliz y satisfecha.

— Por lo menos esta vez te comiste todos los vegetales

— No lo digas de esa manera

Sousuke se sonrió al tiempo en que se alejaba en dirección de lo que suponía ser el estudio capturando y despertando curiosidad en Rin.

— ¿Lo harás ya?

— Debo enviarlo antes de las 23:00

— El director sí que sabe como joder

— Igual es mi trabajo. Duérmete ya

— ¿Qué eres, mi madre?

— No pierdas el tiempo

— Claro

Después de esa breve charla Yamazaki se dispuso a escribir su reporte acerca de lo sucedido durante el día, y Matsuoka se recostó en el sofá, pretendiendo reposar un rato antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

Para el instante en que Sousuke finalizó su redacción y salió del estudio se topó con una escena que ya comenzaba a hacérsele familiar. Se acercó hasta la sala y le echó un vistazo a Rin, quien se hallaba completamente dormido encima del mueble, de manera descuidada, en una pose encantadora de no ser porque algo caía de aquellos ya ojos cerrados. Se dobló para verle más de cerca, descubriendo (para su asombro) que eran pequeñas lágrimas corriendo presurosas y atravesando las cálidas mejillas rojas. Ese hecho le resultó molesto, desagradable, empeorando cuando una luz salía de entre las manos de Rin. Algo sostenían y Sou lo tomó sin pensárselo. Se trataba del móvil con un mensaje escrito y aún sin mandar.

_LO LAMENTO. HE SIDO UN IDIOTA, HARU._

Un impulso y algo carcomiéndole el raciocinio de forma beligerante, le despertaron las ganas de borrarlo e incluso hacer lo mismo con la información del contacto pero no lo hizo, apretó el botón de guardar y apagó el aparato. Se irguió no sin antes cargar a Rin igual que a una damisela, procurando delicadeza para no despertarlo, y llevarlo a su recámara.

Tensando la mandíbula al oír el llamado frágil, dolido y desesperado de un Rin profundamente dormido que decía: "_Haru"_.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, en mitad de una cena solitaria, abastecida de platos altamente elaborados y con un toque refinado y soberbio. Un chef, que cansado ha vuelto a casa después de un día de extenuante trabajo, se arruina el apetito. Es sacrilegio, algo indigno, no desear el pescado delicadamente servido. Pero es que es otro el antojo que tiene Haruka para la cena de esta noche y que ha permanecido desde muchas anteriores. Otro es su apetito que no hace más que clamar por el sabor del cuerpo y la carne de ese molesto policía que lo dejara hace más de dos semanas atrás debido a una riña que seguía considerando estúpida.<p>

Nanase frunce la frente lo suficiente para darle una apariencia peligrosamente malhumorada al semblante.

La comida se enfría y a Haru no parece importarle.

A los lejos, sobre la mesita del teléfono se ubica su celular con la foto y el número de contacto de Matsuoka brillando débilmente.

Nanase se levanta, olvidando alimentarse, sintiéndose un asco por el desperdicio que ha hecho. Todo porque no puede dejar de esperar por un mensaje, que contenga las palabras de Rin, verbales o escritas, que le digan lo que ansía.

Se acerca hasta la mesita para levantar el celular que le cuenta no hay ninguna novedad. Eso lo pudre pero solo fuerza más el gesto fúrico.

Buscando alivio que no llega cuando en medio de la noche y ese hogar vacío, pronuncia un solo nombre: "_Rin"_.

Deseando que su llamado casi silencioso vuele y se adentre en los sueños de este.

Y regrese con un perdón.

* * *

><p><strong>つつく<strong>**..****.**


	2. II

**K**_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

**II**

* * *

><p>Se despertó entre el calor de las sábanas, una almohada y algo que no logró identificar de momento. Escéptico, desde aquella posición de costado, fijó la vista en lo que difícilmente se alcanzaba a ver más allá de la almohada y el montón de cobijas. Parpadeo pesadamente, colando el pie derecho hasta <em>eso<em> que tras un movimiento acompasado empezaba a darle ideas de lo que bien podría tratarse. Cuando los dedos entraron en contacto con _esa_ cosa (que parecía respirar) supo de inmediato lo que era. Jugueteo un poco, tocando aquello un par de veces con cierta suavidad graciosa usando solo la punta de los dedos. Su acción trajo una rápida respuesta y a una mano que aprensó su pie, sujetándole del tobillo de forma firme pero sin lastimarlo. Eso le hizo agudizar la mirada y despertó en él unas ganas tremendas de continuar con su juego. Tanteó la fuerza de aquella mano al intentar zafarse, descubriendo que no la tendría fácil.

— _Ngh_

Gimió y gruñó al mismo tiempo, al buscar salirse con la suya. Al ver que el amarre no cedía, empezó a patear con la otra pierna. Haciendo esfuerzo, sonriendo de lado y arrugando el entrecejo. Divirtiéndose a lo grande.

— Deja de hacer eso

La voz profunda, pesada, que hablara hace minutos solo le provocó una risa que subió desde su estomago hasta la garganta y que se quedó entre sus dientes.

— _Ngh_aha

Intentó empujarlo fuera de la cama, concentrando la fuerza en sus extremidades y apretando el vientre. Dificultándole al otro la inmovilidad de su pierna derecha.

— ¡Hey!, basta

La suplica, si es que la era, sonó calma, sin el mínimo de molestia y ello animó a Matsuoka para seguir con aquello. Hasta que por fin sacó de balance a ese enorme cuerpo, que por poco y se cae de la cama tras su jugarreta.

— Puahaha

Ver al otro tambalearse e incluso poner una cara entre asombrada y preocupada, hizo que la risa que estuviera restringiendo explotara descarada. Arqueando la espalda y perdiendo con ello la mitad de sus fuerzas. Eso molestó a su compañero que le lanzó una mirada despectiva mientras se reacomodaba de nuevo en la cama.

Rin no paró de reír, no hasta que a Yamazaki se le vino a la mente moverse desde su lugar para sujetar a Matsuoka del otro tobillo y tirar hacia arriba. Obligándolo a apoyarse en la espalda y nuca.

— ¡Uwohh!

La reacción fue la esperada, y Sousuke hincado, manteniendo alzado a Matsuoka, dejó que su venganza consumada aflorara con una sonrisa dibujada.

— _Tch_. Esto ya no es gracioso

— Para ti no

Yamazaki le abrió las piernas, lo suficiente para mantener algo tenso a Rin. Solo con el objetivo de molestarlo como él venía haciéndolo desde que se despertara y añadiéndole cierto toque al inclinar el cuerpo en mitad de los muslos hasta alcanzar el rostro de Rin.

— Duele

— Has aumentado recientemente tu flexibilidad, me pregunto ¿a qué se deberá?

La forma en que lo dijo, el tono y esa mueca, hicieron que Rin se enrojeciera. Dándole a Sousuke una imagen de ello en primer plano. El doble contexto que las palabras de Yamazaki llevaran fue completamente entendido por Matsuoka, que no pudo evitar pensar fuertemente en Haruka.

— Suéltame

Rin lanzó un zarpazo, igual que un gato, esperando tras ello que Sou lo soltara o al menos se enderezara. Pero antes de hacerlo y de haber esquivado el ataque, Yamazaki permaneció un par de minutos viéndole en total silencio. En esa posición dominante y restringiéndole sin muchas trabas. Después de aquel gesto le dejó ir al tiempo en que se levantaba de la cama, exponiendo a los ojos de Rin su bien formado cuerpo y ese aire desaliñado propio de las mañanas pero que en Sousuke lucía algo...

— Rin

— ¿Huh?

Las cavilaciones se esfumaron rápido y Matsuoka ya sentado volteó a ver la expresión facial llena de curiosidad puesta en Sousuke.

— ¿Qué vas a querer?

Rin dibujó despacio una curva pronunciada en la ceja izquierda mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama para mirar el suelo sin mucha gracia.

— Lo que sea

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, es solo que es extraño que estés muy comprensivo

— ¿Qué dices?

— Olvídalo

El comentario le hizo poca gracia, pero se limitó a simplemente torcer la boca y arrugar la frente.

Sousuke se adentró al baño, Matsuoka en cambio se recostó boca arriba, con la cabeza colgando al borde de la cama. Fijando los ojos escarlatas en el techo de la recámara. Buscando desde su posición la almohada más cercana. Dándose por vencido al no hallarla próxima a sus delgadas manos.

— Ha-h

Dejando escapar un prolongado suspiro. Parpadeando pesadamente, colocando el antebrazo sobre su frente. Y oyendo el agua correr a lo lejos.

— _Sousuke se está duchando, ¿eh?_

No se quedó mucho en aquella posición. Moviéndose para quedar de lado, recogiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

— _Cuando termine será mi turno_

Hablando para sus adentros Rin recordó la pregunta hecha por Sousuke: "_¿Qué vas a querer?"_; y esa sencilla interrogante descarriló sus pensamientos trayendo consigo detalles que creía perdidos o insignificantes en su relación con Nanase.

— _Ese Sousuke, haciendo siempre cosas innecesarias_

Es cierto que Haru nunca le preguntaba qué deseaba, y no es que Matsuoka no comiera lo que quería, sino que no existía el detalle que bien había dentro de su relación con Sousuke. Tal vez era por las personalidades de ambos o que simplemente cada quien vivía en su propio mundo. Pero el de Haruka siempre lo incluía a el mismo y a esa rara afición por el agua, nada más. Incluso ahora Rin sigue sin olvidar que escuchó decir alguna vez a Nanase algo parecido a querer o ser una sirena. Obviamente se había reído y la burla le duró una semana entera. Lo que le había hecho ganar un desayuno y comida a base de pescado 17 días y medio. Aunque si era sincero no hubo diferencia alguna, porque Haruka nunca se preocupaba en complacerlo. A estas alturas Matsuoka dudaba acerca del hecho de que Nanase supiera siquiera que le gustaba. Y eso de verdad le lastimaba. Más porque el mundo de Rin solo tenía cabida para Nanase. Y todo gritaba que no era reciproco.

— _Ese bastardo. ¿Qué diablos aprendió todo este tiempo en esa escuela de gastronomía?_

El clic de la puerta del baño abriéndose le hizo abrir los ojos y sentarse apropiadamente.

— Está listo. Úsalo

Allí estaba Sousuke secándose el cabello, húmedo y con el vapor emanando a sus espaldas. Rin se puso de pie, rascándose perezoso la nuca y caminando hasta la puerta.

— Ok

Siendo detenido antes de entrar. Yamazaki le bloqueaba el paso con el brazo derecho recargado en el marco de la puerta mientras se seguía frotando la toalla contra el cabello. Rin elevó el rostro para verle. Y confundido esperó a que su amigo dejara de mirarle en profundo silencio.

— No dejes que te afecte

— Estoy bien

Fue Rin quien apartó la mirada después de haber respondido un tanto hosco. Pero Sousuke no estaba conforme, aunque nunca lo iba a estar. Le dejó pasar no sin antes decirle: — Si no pones otra cara asustarás a los perros.

— ¡¿Hah?!

Matsuoka se volvió ofendido, mucho, y con la quijada caída. En cambio Sousuke tenía una sonrisa bien marcada.

— Hoy patrullarás la zona este con la policía canina

— Pero hoy toca la zona norte

No se preocupó en disimular su sorpresa, menos el verse ansioso repentinamente o haber salido del baño sin haberse duchado siquiera.

— Son órdenes del director

— Pero

— Rin

La expresión amable pero apenada de Yamazaki detuvo sus intentos de continuar sus quejas. Y desesperado se llevo la palma de la mano hasta la frente, dejándola debajo de sus cabellos, apretándose las sienes y ocultando su dolida mirada.

— _Tsk_

— Báñate

No respondió, solo se giro hacia el baño nuevamente. Comprimiendo los dientes, mordiéndose el labio y queriendo golpearlo todo. Y solo porque el día de hoy la excusa perfecta para ver a Haruka, pese a su orgullo y lo que ha pasado, se le había negado.

Azotó la puerta y ya del otro lado se recargo de espaldas a esta y se dejo caer. Tapándose con ambas manos los ojos, llorando de coraje, y en total silencio. Importándole nada el dolor de Sousuke que detesta el verlo así, tan desesperado, perdido y miserable por ese sujeto de nombre Nanase. Y que igual que él ansiaba verlo pero por razones diferentes a las que Matsuoka alguna vez hubiera podido formularse.

* * *

><p>El potente aroma a hierbas atrajo de inmediato al pequeño felino que desde hace 3 semanas había convertido en su casa el bote de basura localizado en la parte trasera del restaurante. Makoto sonrió complacido al verlo acercarse sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Y todavía se sintió más dichoso cuando el gatito restregó el cuerpo contra las piernas de Nanase.<p>

— Está muy acostumbrado a ti, Haru

— Eso es porque quiere lo que tengo aquí

Haruka le miró con esa característica expresión desinteresada, sosteniendo un plato de cerámica blanco con un platillo demasiado elaborado para un simple gato.

— ¿Es parte de tu nuevo menú?

Makoto, sentado en las escaleras de la salida del local, ladeo la cabeza para tratar de entrever el contenido.

— Aa

Alcanzando a identificar lo que parecía una pasta y trozos de ¿res? Ese ingrediente secuestró toda su atención. Tanto así que no se dio cuenta de cuando Haruka había servido un pequeño platito con sardinas para el minino.

— _Haru no suele cocinar con otra cosa que no sea pescado o mariscos_

Y estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la primera vez que Nanase le llamó por su nombre.

— Makoto

Un pequeño saltito bastó para devolverlo al mundo. Sintiéndose avergonzado procuró sonreír, intentando disfrazar su distracción. Pero Haruka no calló pero tampoco dijo nada.

— ¿S-sí?

— Cómelo

El plato se le extendió, el aroma le despertó el apetito haciendo trabajar de inmediato a sus glándulas salivales.

— ¿Eh?, ¿estás seguro?

Indeciso preguntó, alternando la vista en el plato y Haruka, quien vestido con su delantal y esa pañoleta roja atada al largo cuello le daba un aire de maestro experimentado.

— Si

— Oh, muchas gracias. Será un placer probar lo que haya hecho Haru-_chan_

Tomó con ambas manos el plato, ignorando el gesto de disgusto armado en el rostro de Nanase, al escucharle llamarlo de ese modo.

— Makoto

— ¿Huh?

Y que no dejo pasar al endurecer el tono de su voz al mismo tiempo en que agudizaba el ángulo de su mirada adjunta a la frente arrugada.

— Deja el _-chan_

— A-ah, lo lamento

Se disculpó con un ligero tartamudeo, signo del miedo segregado tras la actitud peligrosa de su mejor amigo.

El almuerzo dentro de esa calle larga y poco transitada se efectuó de manera agradable. Entre la compañía de Haru y la de ese pequeño gato, Makoto pudo disfrutar cada bocado que más adelante funcionaría igual al combustible de alguna maquina o auto. Al término de la comida, dejo escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

— Estuvo delicioso

— Ya veo

Que hizo feliz a Nanase, eso y sus sinceras palabras. La expresión en Haruka solo lo animaron más, aunque al observar nuevamente el plato y hallar los restos de las especias usadas, la duda de momentos atrás se le presentó de nuevo. Orillándole sus deseos y curiosidad a indagar sobre ello.

— Por cierto es raro que trabajes con este tipo de ingredientes. ¿Existe algún motivo para que los estés usando ahora?

— Ninguno

La tajante réplica de Haru, más la actitud mostrada al desviar la cabeza, le permitió avistar un poco de la verdadera razón escondida tras la necesidad de éste en elaborar un nuevo menú que cubriera alimentos picantes y el uso de carnes como la de res, cerdo, pollo, entre otras.

— Oh

No probó indagar más en el asunto, no cuando Haruka no le permitió hacerlo. E igual que él, hizo viajar la mirada a su rededor, prestando atención en los detalles hechos a lo largo de la calle. Esos rasgos adquiridos por el paso del tiempo y por el material utilizado en los muros. No estaba lleno de colores, pero no los necesitaba, y había algo en ese camino que le daba una vida serena a la arquitectura del sitio. Desde esa postura Tachibana dejó que sus labios se movieran por sí solos, que las palabras gorjeantes en su garganta salieran fuertes y claras para volar al interior de los oídos de Haruka.

— Si Rin probara esto estoy seguro de que le encantaría. A él le gustan las cosas picantes

Su mensaje tuvo un efecto electrizante en Nanase, quien giró precipitado el rostro en dirección de Makoto. Enseñándole una expresión bastante peculiar. Tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos, brillando en ellos una luz extraña, y la boca entreabierta parecía tener el propósito de transformarse en una hermosa sonrisa.

Y allí Makoto lo entendió todo.

— ¿Eh?, así que es por Rin que Haru ha estado cocinando con estos platillos

Exhibiéndolo, avergonzándole.

— No, te equivocas no lo hago por él

Haruka no quiso admitirlo, ni siquiera porque tenía las mejillas coloreadas y esa mueca infantil a lo extenso de su cara.

— _Es lindo que lo haga, pero sería mejor que esto lo comiera el propio Rin_

Tachibana soltó una vaga risilla, entre fatigado y entusiasta, aprovechando entonces para ponerse en pie, sacudiéndose los pesados pantalones del uniforme.

— Oi, Haru, ¿por qué no hablas con Rin?, estoy seguro que ha sido un malentendido

Para cuando terminó de revisar que no hubiese ninguna mancha en sus ropas así como el haber sugerido aquello, Haruka ya se encontraba recriminándole con una severa mirada. De aquellas que sabía bien eran una clara advertencia de que si no las cumplía su amistad podría verse dañada.

— Makoto, déjalo

— Pero Haru, tu y Rin

Y aún pese a ello quiso intentarlo, quedándose quieto al ver que el otro hizo ademán de retirarse.

— Ah, es hora de que regrese

— Entiendo. Ya que las cosas están así creo que yo también debería volver al trabajo. Gracias por el almuerzo. Nos vemos pronto

Le hizo entrega del plato y una reverencia como gesto de su gratitud por el detalle que solía tener Haruka con él durante sus horas de alimento.

— Aa

Volvió a despedirse, sostuvo al gatito entre sus brazos por segundos para también decirle un contento "_hasta luego"_; y perderse en ese largo corredor. Dejando atrás a Nanase con un solo pensamiento:

"_Si Rin probara esto estoy seguro de que le agradaría"_

Haru observó los restos en el plato para después alzar la vista al cielo y decir con una voz triste, melancólica: "_Rin"_.

* * *

><p>Yamazaki venía conduciendo por el bulevar a una velocidad moderada, con la vista fija al frente y manteniendo un agarre firme del volante. En cambio Matsuoka le echaba un largo vistazo al paisaje, prestando atención a medias en los transeúntes e ignorando algunas faltas mínimas de una bola de adolescentes alrededor de lo que parecía ser una fuente. Cuando sus ojos reconocieron una tabaquería fue que dijo:<p>

— Estaciónate aquí

Sousuke lo hizo después de asentir vagamente. Mientras tanto Rin acariciaba con ausencia la cabeza del pastor alemán que iba sentado al frente en el mismo asiento que él.

Al bajarse revisó los alrededores, augurándose pronto una mañana tranquila. Al parecer tendría el tiempo suficiente para dedicarse al acondicionamiento del animal que parecía ansioso por empezar a deambular de un lado a otro.

— Pareces un sapo

Yamazaki comentó a sus espaldas, y Rin solo pudo tragarse su fastidio. Pero era verdad, así lucía tras haber llorado como un total imbécil por más de 15 minutos en el baño por una tontería.

— Cállate

Respondió para enseguida enredarse la mitad de la correa en la mano, limitándole los movimientos al can. Al fin y al cabo todavía faltaba pulir el hecho de que el perro aprendiera a andar prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo.

— Quieto

El que Sousuke le viera batallar un tanto con el joven animal le hizo sonreír.

— ¿Estarás bien?

— ¿Eh?, es una buena oportunidad para ejercitar a este sujeto

Se lo dijo tranquilo, relajado y hasta contento al tiempo en que le acariciaba, con ambas manos, la cabeza al cuadrúpedo. Quien animado le ladró en respuesta.

— _Arf arf_

— Se ve que te adora. Eres al único que obedece

Lo dijo porque el perro prácticamente se encontraba parado en dos patas, pidiendo la atención de Rin y meneando la cola frenéticamente.

— Eso es obvio. Yo me encargué de este rufián desde que se unió al equipo

Y Matsuoka no le negó una segunda caricia.

— Vendré a recogerte para comer juntos

Yamazaki siguió hablando, abordando la patrulla y alternando la mirada entre el camino, el auto y el mismo Matsuoka.

— Bien

— No te metas en problemas

Una última advertencia antes de arrancar que fue más una mofa en sí.

— _Tsk_, ya lárgate de una buena vez

Que Rin respondió con una expresión problemática y apenada.

— Nos vemos

— Idiota

Ya arriba Yamazaki alzó la mano a modo de despedida, girando la llave y pisando el acelerador. Dejando en aquel local a un Rin más sereno y dispuesto a correr de un lado a otro con ese enorme y aún pequeño animal.

* * *

><p>Si bien no estaba acostumbrado a esta área, Sousuke determinó que no sería problema alguno el tener que vigilarla. Era una zona concurrida, quizás la más concurrida de todas las que componían la ciudad, por la gran cantidad de restaurantes y locales de ropa y accesorios. Pero eso no era lo que a él le interesaba, no, sino el hecho de que justamente en esa área se hallaba trabajando el sujeto que solo había aparecido para complicarle la existencia a la persona más importante para él.<p>

Aparcó la patrulla prácticamente frente a cierto restaurante. Bajando de esta en un acto varonil, altivo y despectivo. Dejando que el uniforme, su porte y esa expresión que en primera instancia lucía peligrosa hicieran su trabajo.

Se acercó al establecimiento, divisando rápidamente a cierto sujeto.

Aguardando a ser notado para entonces poderse acercar.

En cuanto entró en el plan visual de aquel tipo se movió, hablando antes de acortar por completo la distancia ejercida entre los dos.

— Oh, tu cara me dice que esperabas a alguien más, Nanase

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Yamazaki?

El chef no ocultó en ningún instante su desagrado, y Sousuke pudo notar como esos ojos azules se endurecieron dañinamente.

— Asegurándome de que el orden se conserve

Lo soltó casual, hasta jocoso, intentando mirar hacia los demás.

— Esta no es tu zona

En cambio Haruka no apartó la mirada ni un solo momento. Alerta a lo que pudiera y no hacer.

— Por este día lo es

— ¿Dónde está Rin?

Cuando Haruka pronunció el nombre de Matsuoka, fue entonces que Yamazaki regresó la vista a él. Y su sonrisa improvisada se desfiguró en segundos.

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?, él está bien ahora que se ha alejado de ti

Desplegando nuevamente su hostilidad, acercándose aún más, buscando que su aliento golpeara directamente el rostro de Nanase.

— No te acerques más a él

Y estableciendo sus límites.

Límites que Haruka pensaba traspasar a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>つつく<strong>**..****.**


	3. III

**K**_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

**III**

* * *

><p>A sus pies el joven can permanece quieto. Acostado en una pose serena le hace compañía mientras ambos descansan bajo la sombra de un peral en flor. Los pequeños pétalos blancos que enmarcan un centro rojizo inundan las calles con su dulce aroma. El calor es infame, pero el cobijo del árbol los resguarda encantadoramente de este. Después de una intensa caminata el tomar un receso no resulta nada mal. Aunque al perro parezca sobrarle energía y ganas de continuar, Rin piensa que es mejor quedarse así. Necesitan hidratarse y andar de un lado a otro bajo el terrible resplandor del sol es un claro suicidio.<p>

— Hoy…

Con la vista clavada en las ramas que le ocultan igual que a los jóvenes capullos, habla en voz baja, calma.

— …está haciendo demasiado calor

El animal alza la cabeza y endereza las orejas al oír el sonido de sus cuerdas bucales, como si estuviese prestando atención a lo que dijera. Rin se pierde de inmediato en las siluetas de las flores y en los diminutos frutos que empiezan a formarse. Hay algo en ese conjunto de ramos natural que lo abstrae por completo del mundo. Es quizás debido a su melancolía y a su distanciamiento con Haruka que nada anda correctamente en este día. Él quisiera que la parte de él mismo que le impide arreglar las cosas lograra olvidar lo amargo del asunto, pero sabe que la realidad es otra. Rin ya no puede vivir así, es desgastante y doloroso. Entiende que las cosas no son sencillas, no con Nanase ni con él como su compañía, que lo mejor sería alejarse y olvidarse. O eso es lo que él desearía.

— Hah

Una risita irónica se le escapa, y bajando la mirada se topa con la del can que obediente lo vigila.

— Soy un idiota por seguir guardando esperanza, ¿no?

El perro ladea la cabeza, como si no entendiera, y Matsuoka aguarda interesado. De pronto al can le da por levantarse para posarse sobre sus patas traseras y apoyar las delanteras en las rodillas de Rin.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Curioso se inclina hacia delante, esperando con esos ojos rojos expectantes. Y es entonces que el pastor alemán aprovecha para lamer los labios de Matsuoka. Besándolo en un intento de buscar animar a su dueño.

Rin no se aparta, al contrario, sonriendo de lado devuelve el gesto al acariciarle la cabeza de forma efusiva. El cariño sincero del perro lo anima y sin percatarse de las miradas puestas en ambos se para de inmediato para emprender el patrullaje de nuevo.

Pero antes un jaleo suscitándose a unos metros ha aglomerado a un número importante de gente. Llamando con ello su atención.

— ¿Qué… está ocurriendo?

Preguntándose con la ceja izquierda alzada. Asegurando la correa del can, palpando de manera delicada y ausente la pistola cargada a la derecha en el cinturón aferrado a sus caderas y alertando cada uno de los sentidos, Matsuoka se encamina hasta el sitio.

La gente murmura en voz alta, y en ocasiones se escuchan gritos ahogados, otros sorpresivos. Algo está pasando pero el muro humano le dificulta el paso. Sin embargo haciendo uso de su presencia y aprovechando la fuerza y lo esbelto de su cuerpo logra abrirse paso entre la multitud, asistiéndose del perro que sin problemas se desliza entre ellos.

— Con permiso. Abran paso. La policía se hará cargo. Por favor, despejen el área

Dando órdenes, sugerencias, a diestra y siniestra. En un tono firme, autoritario.

La gente responde bien, al menos lo suficiente para dejarle pasar. Pero cuando por fin logra llegar hasta el origen que está ocasionando semejante jaleo, los deseos de volver atrás se hacen presentes con cierta potencia.

— ¡Uwah!, no, espera, no te vayas. ¡Hey!, regresa

Mirando a aquel sujeto intentar capturar un par de cosas amorfas y coloridas que al parecer se le han escapado de aquella jaula situada a un par de pasos de él, con un aire despreocupado pese al problema en que se halla metido, el enojo le nace, el cual disimula y que logra endurecerle la mirada, curvar las cejas y mostrar una mueca de mala gana que bien asoma sus peculiares dientes.

— Oi, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo, Nagisa?

— ¿Eh?, pero sí es ¡Rin_-chan_!, ¡woaoh!, ¿ese es tu uniforme?

El joven ignora por completo la pregunta, y con esa mirada, ámbar y brillante, voltea a verlo, olvidándose por completo de aquellas cosas extrañas rebotando de un lado a otro y causando estragos en la acera y problemas a los transeúntes.

— Increíble, hasta tienes una pistola

— No la toques

De un manotazo lo aparta, importándole poco lastimarlo.

— ¡Ouch!, eso dolió _omawari _Rin_-chan_

A lo que Hazuki replica con un gesto dolido y cierta ironía en sus palabras mientras se sacude la mano enrojecida.

— No te burles

— Hahahaha

Restándole de inmediato importancia al dolor y echándose a reír como si nada hubiera sucedido.

— Mejor dime, ¿qué son estas cosas?

Rin desvía la plática, de inmediato, a lo que de momento importa. Sosteniendo entre los dedos una de las cosas gelatinosas, y aparentemente vivas, que continúan saltando sin ton ni son.

— ¿Ah?, son kikupepelatykas

— ¿Kikupe-qué?

Nagisa acentúa la sonrisa, soltando el nombre sin trabas y como si se tratase de lo más natural del mundo. Ello saca de quicio a Rin que solo atina a mirarle incrédulo, más por su cinismo que por el extraño nombre o el hecho de que probablemente no sean siquiera de este planeta.

— ¿De dónde los sacaste?

Rin interroga al tiempo en que le echa un vistazo más de cerca al animal ese.

— Oh, los traje de mi último viaje a Marte. Rin_-chan,_ si quieres puedes tener un par de ellos

— ¡¿Qué?!, no digas tonterías. Recógelos o te arrestaré por causar estragos en la vía pública

Y tras oír la respuesta dada por Nagisa, de inmediato suelta a la cosa esa, casi como si hubiese tocado algo asqueroso o peligroso, o ambos.

— ¿Eeeh?, Rin_-chan _es malo

— Cállate y recógelos de una buena vez

— Sí, sí

— _Tsk_

Pronto Nagisa empieza a capturar a cada uno, y Rin ya más tranquilo le ayuda, incluso el perro hace su parte acercándole los animales al llevarlos en sus fauces. Las personas satisfechas de saciar su curiosidad se apartan y eso le facilita el manejo de la situación a Matsuoka.

Cuando terminan de capturarlos a todos, Rin vuelve a la sombra del peral con Nagisa como compañía. Hazuki se sienta, con la jaula en las piernas mientras que él apoya la espalda en el tronco rugoso del árbol. Ambos miran a diferentes lados, y un ambiente relajado los cerca de inmediato.

— Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos

— Aa

Nagisa empieza la charla, en un toque que lleva añoranza y nostalgia.

— ¿Cómo están Haru-_chan _y compañía?

Aferrando los dedos a los barrotes de la jaula donde rebotan de arriba abajo, izquierda derecha, los seres de otro planeta.

— Ese sujeto no sale de la cocina y Makoto se ha vuelto un importante miembro del escuadrón de bomberos. Rei está en medio de una investigación sobre la mejora en la motricidad de personas con paraplejia o algo así

Rin explica casual, tratando de ocultar la dolencia que le oprime la garganta cada vez que tiene que hablar acerca de Haruka.

— Ya veo

— ¿Huh?

La réplica apagada de Nagisa capta la atención de Matsuoka que al instante voltea a verlo intrigado, procurando ver con claridad el semblante tan impropio que ha adoptado.

— Y Rin_-chan_ tú te has convertido en un temible policía

Pero Hazuki habla enseguida, haciendo una mueca de lo que supone sería la expresión malvada de alguien. Tirando de inmediato la peculiar expresión de hace rato y obligándolo a restarle importancia a su extraña actitud.

— No lo digas de esa manera

— Ahahaha. Oh, cierto, ¿por qué no comemos juntos?, con Haru-_chan _y los demás

No le agrada la propuesta, no ahora, no después de lo que pasó esa mañana cuando Sousuke le dijera que hoy no patrullaría la zona donde se hallaba ubicado el restaurante de Haruka.

— Olvídalo

Rin responde desinteresado, enderezándose con intenciones de seguir vigilando la zona y de poner a ejercitar nuevamente al can.

— Anda, no seas amargado Rin-_chan_. Nnh

Sin embargo Nagisa de un salto se endereza, frotando la cabeza contra las costillas de Rin en un gesto infantil y caprichoso.

— No

— Nnh, nnh, anda

Persistiendo, renegando y buscando salirse con la suya.

— _Tsk_

Pese a la actitud reacia de Rin.

* * *

><p>El café llegó en una taza blanca de porcelana y Haruka supo que Yamazaki no se iría de inmediato. El estrés instalándose a lo largo del local produjo un efecto de incomodidad en los comensales que apresuraron de forma inconsciente su alimentación. Incluso los pinches y los otros chefs tomaron su distancia. No era común ver enfadado a Nanase salvo las ocasiones en las que discutía con el oficial Matsuoka, pero incluso en esas riñas siempre había algo peculiar flotando en el aire, algo muy distinto a lo de ahora.<p>

La tensión era tal que podía sentirse como si dos animales salvajes, furiosos, se hubiesen topado y cocientes de su poderío trataban de tantearse, de medirse y saber qué tan fuertes y dañinos serían si sostuvieran una disputa ahora mismo.

— Bébelo y vete

Haruka se lo dijo sin delicadeza, dejando en la mesa la taza servida.

Yamazaki mirando el agua oscura con esos ojos fríos y déspotas que ya eran bien conocidos por Haruka, le contestó:

— Eres un pésimo mesero

— No soy uno

Y las voces de ambos ya semejaban gruñidos moderados.

— No podrías serlo

— Da igual. Termínalo

Sousuke arrugó el entrecejo para decir aquello con desdeño y cierta acidez, manteniendo en todo momento la vista en el café. Mientras que Haruka, miraba hacia la izquierda, con la mandíbula tensa y los iris llameando un fuego azul que estaba lejos de calentarlo.

— Pienso tomarme mi tiempo

Yamazaki dijo al levantar la taza, sujetándola de la boquilla, acercándola hasta sus labios para darle un pequeño trago.

— Incluso con Rin

Lo último encendió las alarmas de Nanase. Quien volvió los ojos a Sousuke con una expresión horrorizada que en segundos se tornó hostil y amenazadora.

— ¿Qué?

Yamazaki lo tomó con calma, pero sin dejar su timbre amenazador, amargo, explicando al tiempo en que jugaba con la taza. Alzando la vista para posarla en la nada.

— No eres apropiado para él. Un tipo egoísta como tú no puede estar con él

Soltando cada palabra con veneno. Congelando el verde agua en sus ojos.

— No vuelvas a acercarte. Él solo me necesita a mí

Y elevando la faz para advertir a Haruka una vez más.

— Yamazaki, tu

Nanase siempre estuvo al tanto de lo poco agradable que le resultaba a Sousuke, pero era hasta ahora, cuando su distanciamiento con Rin se dio, que entendía el por qué de esa enemistad y aspereza contra él. A Yamazaki le gustaba Matsuoka, y ahora con las cartas favor le estaba declarando una guerra sin tregua, que tenía la pinta de ser un todo o nada, y en la que sus posibilidades de ganarla se reducían a cero.

Haruka quiso contestar pero un grito a su izquierda le dio el quiebre perfecto a la peligrosa situación.

— ¡Oh!, ¡Haru_-chan_!

— ¿Nagisa?

Hazuki hacía su aparición, tan alegre como solía recordarlo, saltándole encima y pavoneándose de su entusiasta sonrisa.

— Extrañé tanto tu comida

Una vez que el abrazo lo satisfizo, lo dejó ir, parándose frente a él, hablándole casual, animado y hasta con cierto aire coqueto al que Nanase estaba más que acostumbrado.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hoy llegué y Rin_-chan _me ha acompañado todo el camino. Hemos venido porque queremos comer lo que prepare Haru_-chan_

El contexto de lo dicho por Nagisa hizo que los pies de Haruka se paralizaran y que un agujero negro en la boca del estómago se creara. A pesar de la corrección dada.

— Oi, solo tú quieres hacerlo

La voz, ese sonido familiar, le acarició los oídos, y Haruka intentó mirarlo con la usual expresión tranquila y desinteresada tan propia de él al mirarlo.

— Rin

Le llamó, y en la vista de Nanase una nebulosa colisionó. Iluminándole la mirada.

— _Yo_

Empeorando cuando un incomodo y abochornado Matsuoka le devolvió el saludo. Levantando la mano e intentando que la sombra ocasionada por la gorra de su uniforme le disfrazara el rubor marcado en sus mejillas.

— No dejaste sola la zona que te corresponde el día de hoy, ¿verdad?

Y arruinándose con la participación inoportuna de Yamazaki sentado aún bebiéndose el café.

— ¿Sousuke?, ¿hah?, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Tomando café

— ¿No eres tu quien no está haciendo su trabajo?

— Estoy en mitad de mi receso

— Claro

Torturándole la interacción natural y fluida entre ese par. Anhelando ahogar a Rin en un mar donde solo quepan los dos. Escondiéndolo de todos y de todo.

— Oh, cuánto tiempo Nagisa

— ¡Mako-_chan_!

Amenizando su situación la llegada de Makoto, haciéndole sentirse respaldado aún cuando nadie se encontraba al tanto de la fricción que sostenía con Sousuke ya desde hace algún tiempo.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Estupendo. El espacio es inmenso

— ¿Apenas te das cuenta de ello, Nagisa?

— Por supuesto que no. Es solo que hay tantas cosas por ver. Deberías venir para nuestra próxima salida, Mako_-chan_

— Te lo agradezco Nagisa, pero creo que no podría hacerlo

Una conversación entre el recién llegado Tachibana y Hazuki, dejó excluido a Haruka y libre a Rin ahora que Sousuke seguía concentrado (aparentemente) en la bebida que tenía servida. Nanase no pudo evitar mirarlo, esperando inútil que sus ojos le contaran a Rin lo que en su mente se generaba. O que por lo menos le transmitieran las disculpas que tanto insistía en pedirle.

Han pasado días desde _aquel_ momento. Rin luce igual o más atractivo de lo usual. La curvatura de su largo cuello, la nuca descubierta por la coleta baja que lleva hecha y ese fuego que corre por sus cabellos, hacen de Matsuoka un paisaje hermosamente funesto. La fragancia que le llega a Nanase le resulta diferente, es dulce, y semejante a las: "_Peras"_.

Matsuoka no se entera de que Haru le observa, está atento a la plática entre Makoto y Nagisa. En cambio Haruka ignora que es observado por igual, pero que Yamazaki es quien le mira.

Algo capta el interés de Nanase que se mueve antes de pensarlo. Hay algo atorado en los cabellos bermejos de Matsuoka, y curioso extiende los dedos hasta eso que se mantiene entre ellos.

— ¿Ah?

La cercanía repentina asombra a Rin que instintivamente se aleja, mirando (desde su llegada) por segunda vez a Haruka.

— ¿Qué?

El azul en Haruka se agita como las olas cuando el rojo de la sangre en Rin lo reflejan. Dura un instante el encuentro y para ambos resulta eterno. Pronto Nanase desvía la mirada, adoptando su porte desinteresado y con cierto deje de disgusto.

— Nada

Irritando a Matsuoka que enarca la ceja izquierda.

— ¿Cómo que nada?, tu

Yamazaki que sigue mirando decide que es momento de intervenir de nuevo. Haciéndolo al levantarse, captando el interés solo de Rin con el ruido de la silla arrastrándose hacia atrás.

— Ya empezó tu receso, vamos, te llevaré a comer. También este sujeto debe alimentarse

Sousuke lo suelta casual, tranquilo, al tiempo en que acaricia por detrás de las orejas al canino.

— No creo que haya algún sitio al que podamos llevarlo

Comenta Matsuoka, hallando el cese al fuego sin quererlo, en un tono fastidiado, desilucionado.

— ¿Eh?, Rin, ¿ya se van?

Makoto ha finalizado su conversación y vuelto la mirada hacia ellos.

— Rin-_chan _prometiste que comeríamos lo que Haru-_chan _preparara

— Deja de meterme en esto

Rin le aprieta la cabeza a Nagisa, queriendo con ese acto callarle la boca. Mientras que Haruka observa su puño cerrado, ese que guarda lo que a Rin le ha arrebato segundos antes.

— Rin, quédate

— Makoto

— Haru ha incorporado un nuevo platillo a base de carne de cerdo y picante. Es delicioso

— ¿Un nuevo... platillo?

La información que sale de las cuerdas bucales de Tachibana tiene un cambio interesante. Sus palabras se han vuelto dagas que poco amables le cercenan el alma a Matsuoka. Trayendo las heridas recuerdos de sus momentos a solas con Haruka.

"_Oi, ¿solo sabes cocinar saba?, ¿qué clase de chef eres?"_

"_No te importa"_

"_Tsk. ¿Por qué no haces algo diferente?, me gustaría probar algo picante hecho por ti"_

"_Rin"_

"_Estoy seguro de que te quedará bien, ¿qué dices?"_

"_Olvídalo"_

"_Este bastardo"_

Y destrozándolo por completo.

— ¿Rin?

Tachibana lo llama preocupado por su repentino silencio. Espabilándolo un poco.

— Lo siento

— ¡¿Ehhh?!

— No puedo quedarme

El grito desilusionado de Nagisa resuena a lo largo del local, pero ello no conmueve ni un poco a Matsuoka que decepcionado, dolido y molesto se aparta de ellos. Jalando de la correa y guiando al can directo a la patrulla estacionada a unos metros.

— Sousuke

Yamazaki deja pasar primero a Rin, entendiendo que es el momento perfecto para retirarse ahora que el mismo Rin lo ha propuesto.

El ambiente cambia de nuevo, y la tensión que Haruka viniera experimentado se triplica con todo esto. Matsuoka se aleja sin siquiera verlo, dejándole el aroma de las flores de un peral impregnado en el interior de sus fosas nasales. Y un recordatorio hostil entonado por los labios de un enemigo.

— Olvídalo

Murmura Sousuke al pasar a su lado, sin mirarlo igual que Rin hace un rato.

Dejando a Haruka intoxicado.

* * *

><p>En el auto, Rin vuelve a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y en el hecho de que Haruka ha hecho algo que a él le fue negado. Algo tan sencillo, o que al menos él creía no suponía ningún problema y que al contrario de su sencillez hubiera tenido un significado enorme para éste, y para los cimientos de su relación con Nanase.<p>

— _¿Qué fue eso entonces?, tu no cocinas otra cosa que no contenga pescado, pero a Makoto tu… entonces, ¿las cosas están así?_

Apretando los párpados lo suficientemente fuerte para no llorar nuevamente, Matsuoka recargó la frente en el vidrio de la ventana. Suspirando cansinamente. Olvidando admirar el paisaje que corría tras cada rodada que daba el automóvil a su paso.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Una lamida en el dorso de la mano lo tranquilizó un poco, eso y el paseo calmo que mantenía Sousuke.

— Cualquier sitio que acepte a este rufián estaría bien

— Entendido

Yamazaki gira el volante, incorporándose a la avenida principal al tomar aquella curva pequeña situada a la derecha. Desvaneciendo la imagen del restaurante de Haruka reflejada en el retrovisor. E ignorando a propósito los ojos llorosos de Matsuoka que desesperado se aferra en un abrazo al perro que quieto espera a que su dueño vuelva a ser el mismo hombre amable que lo recogiera

* * *

><p>Adentro del restaurante, en la cocina, los asistentes organizan los pedidos, otros tantos se disponen para picar los ingredientes o revisar los contenidos de los platillos ya servidos. Uno de los pinches de pronto nota algo preguntando lo siguiente:<p>

— ¿Alguien sabe donde están las peras?

Siendo contestada su pregunta casi de inmediato.

— El chef Nanase se las ha llevado todas

— ¿Saben si planea incorporar al menú un nuevo postre a base de éstas?

— No lo creo

— ¿Huh?

— Yo acabo de verlo sentado atrás del restaurante comiéndoselas

A lo extenso de la solitaria calle, donde suele almorzar con Makoto día a día Haruka permanece sentado mirando al cielo, con una bolsa de papel enorme repleta de peras en medio de las piernas. Eligiendo al azar una de ellas para morderla y remembrar con cada trozo una zona en especial del cuerpo desnudo de Matsuoka. Reproduciendo en sus oídos —como si fuera música— los gemidos de Rin, cada vez que se deshace el fruto en su boca y deglute despacio.

Yamazaki se lo ha llevado, y con ello ha empezado el juego. Haruka no piensa perderlo, no a Rin, no contra Sousuke.

Por eso, en medio de su tentempié dibuja en el cielo el resultado de la decisión que ha tomado y que pronto llevará a cabo para hacer que Rin vuelva a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>つつく<strong>**..****.**


	4. IV

**K**_ansoushita namida tonb__**o**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

* * *

><p>Se le escapó de entre los dedos hasta el suelo, haciéndose añicos por completo. Se suscitó en milésimas de segundos, y aún así sus ojos lograron captar cada parte de la caída. El líquido oscuro regado a lado de los fragmentos rojos le dejó una sensación de vacío. La mirada sorprendida se tornó siniestra y Rin de inmediato lamentó tener que levantar el desorden consumado. En cuclillas inició recogiendo los trozos, procurando tomarles de la parte que lucía menos filosa. El fuerte aroma del café le raspó las mucosas nasales y el calor de la bebida podía sentirse en cada pedazo de la taza rota. Continuó, en total silencio, con lo que hacía. Sin advertir que el ruido producido tras la caída había volado hasta esa recámara en donde su compañero parecía estar durmiendo. Allí, dentro de una habitación de paredes frías. Sin embargo, Sousuke se hallaba sentado sobre la cama, entre luces apagadas, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en la rodilla izquierda y con un gesto malhumorado. Su mirada llevaba puesta un abrigo de seriedad que obviaba un serio deseo, dándole así la impresión de estar meditando sobre algo en concreto. Permaneció en esa posición, sumido en la oscuridad lo que pudieron ser un par de minutos, antes de decidirse a levantarse.<p>

Una vez en el pasillo se topó con el reloj pegado en la pared señalando severamente la hora.

— _Dos treinta, ¿uh?_

Ayer se había suscitado 17 minutos antes, tres días atrás 20 y la primera vez que sucedió apenas si eran las 2:00 hrs. Existía un mínimo orden o patrón que lo caracterizaba, el de esos levantamientos espontáneos que carecían de razón o motivo alguno que pudiera justificarlos mínimamente o a ese preocupante comportamiento que poco a poco iba consumiéndolo todo y el que procuraba darse entre las 2:00 - 2:15 antes del mediodía. Pero aunque las explicaciones lógicas no logran darle una resolución definitiva a la situación, Sousuke sabía perfectamente la causa de esto.

Se acercó hasta el marco de la entrada a la cocina. Allí, en mitad de ésta, se hallaba Rin levantando los fragmentos de una taza roja o lo que fuera una. No habló de inmediato, por el contrario, dejó que éste continuara con el trabajo para así poder el aprovechar el observarlo detenidamente. Aún no era muy notorio pero las lagunas negras formándose por debajo de esos ojos escarlatas comenzaban ya a darle un aspecto de hastío. Por otro lado la palidez anormal de la piel proporcionaba una semejanza horrible con las hojas de papel y esa aura taciturna mataban todo lo que Rin alguna vez fue. Parecía como si el sol que habitaba en él estuviera escondido tras un manto denso y grisáceo de nubes cargadas de tedio que amenazaban con reventarse en cualquier momento. O bien como si la fogata bravía y salvaje que caracterizara su ser se estuviese apagando sinuosamente. Y lo que más le desconcertaba era el no saber si ello implicaba una tormenta con sus respectivos relámpagos y enormes gotas de agua o una helada que quemaría las más verdes hojas de temporada.

Sousuke contuvo la respiración despegando el cuerpo del marco donde se había apoyado. Se clavó los dedos en la piel antes de erguirse por completo y volver a respirar para atreverse a romper el silencio.

— A este pasó terminarás con todas las tazas de esta casa

Optó por decirlo de esa manera, porque llevaba con ello la clara intención de no sonar hosco, pero la sorpresiva reacción dada por Rin le indicó todo lo contrario, que su modo no resultó la mejor opción para interrumpirlo y que estaba dando el efecto opuesto. Ya que éste había levantado el rostro de inmediato, en un acto precipitado, semejante al de un niño que ha hecho algo malo y que ha sido sorprendido en el acto por su cruel padre. Empeorándolo cuando la severa contracción de las pupilas se dio y el temblor en ese cuerpo —que ya no parecía más que el de una niña— exhibía a Rin más débil que nunca, haciendo de Sousuke un lío y que se recriminara el haberlo interrumpido e incluso el haberse aparecido.

— ¡¿Sou-, mañana compraré un juego nuevo. Lo lamento

Rin no terminó de hablar ni siquiera cuando volteó la cabeza a la izquierda de forma avergonzada, aunque esta vez lo hizo sin sobarse siquiera la nuca. Solo apretó los labios, incluso hubo un pequeño momento en el que clavó el canino justo en el de abajo, rasgándolo. Pasándose con cierta incomodidad un mechón del cabello por detrás de la oreja.

La respuesta incomodó lo suficiente a Sousuke, tanto como para tentarlo a imitar a Matsuoka en ese gesto. Las cosas no se estaban dando bien y mucho menos mejorando.

Por ello no supo evitarlo, no porque su cuerpo se movió antes que sus pensamientos, y con toda la delicadeza del universo le dio por posar la palma de la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Rin en un gesto que denotaba un amor fraternal demasiado veraz.

— Trae el recogedor, yo terminaré de levantarlos; cuando se lo dijo no se preparó para encontrarle una mirada llena de asombro ni tampoco envuelta en un fuego escarlata que no emitía más que una aura cálida. Dándole una extraña esperanza de que la situación no se hallaba perdida, aún. Rin separó los labios, y Yamazaki juraría que sí aquellas palabras mudas hubieran emitido sonido alguno habría sido uno completamente melifluo. Pero las cuerdas bucales no vibraron y solo se quedó en un movimiento cortado. En un balbuceo adorable.

Rin salió de la cocina, y Sousuke aprovechó para alzar los fragmentos restantes. Los acumuló en la palma de la mano y justo cuando terminó de recoger el último, en vez de dejarlo junto a los demás, lo apoyó contra sus labios, lo suficiente como para cortarlos. No se dio cuenta de ello, tampoco que se quedó absorto en un remolino de pensamientos de los cuales no estaba seguro de que iban, ni mucho menos cuándo fue que Rin regresó a su lado, no solo con el recogedor sino que también con la escoba.

— Será mejor que barra, podrían haber quedado pequeños trozos; lo oyó excusarse antes de ponerse a barrer.

— Aa, se irguió con la intención de despejar el área y tirar los pedazos en el bote de basura. Fue fugaz pero logró notarlo, el semblante de Rin endurecerse cuando los trozos volvieron a romperse al fondo de aquella bolsa negra recubriendo el cesto en mil pedazos más. Porque había sido una especie de recuerdo de aquel desmoronamiento suscitándose en su interior, simulando en aquellos pedazos los recuerdos que a él y Haruka pertenecían.

Cuando terminaron a la madrugada no le restaba demasiado para dejar salir al sol, sin embargo Yamazaki logró convencer a Rin de volver a la cama mientras que él se quedó en la mesa bebiendo el resto del café preparado. Pero a pesar de que Rin había vuelto a la cama no consiguió rendirse a la nada, y Sousuke solo pudo pensar en el omurice que prepararía dentro de unas horas más.

* * *

><p>Pese a que el cielo se hallaba parcialmente nublado, era un buen día. Las nubes estaban enormes, pomposas y blancas. El sol fulgurando con su intenso resplandor parecía animarlo todo. El calor húmedo en la brisa, ese que lograba arrastrar la sal del mar y el aroma de los corales que en este vivían, le hicieron pensar en la necesidad de comprar un par de botellas más. Después de todo hoy también estaba asignado a patrullar la zona en compañía de la policía canina. El peligro de deshidratación aumentaba con esas condiciones climáticas. Y el oficial Matsuoka adoraba a los animales, pero a ese can, a ese lo amaba. Por eso siempre que salía acompañado por él procuraba mantenerlo en perfectas condiciones, y no solo debido a su afecto sino porque de esta manera su desempeño sería uno mejor si es que el pueblo llegaba a requerir de los dos.<p>

— Bien amigo, ¿listo para trabajar?

El perro meneó eufórico la cola como respuesta a la voz de su amo para enseguida ladrarle fuerte y sonoramente. Eso hizo que Rin sonriera, que incluso chispearan sus ya muertas pupilas, las mismas que resaltaban bajo el marco trazado por esas preocupantes ojeras y que hasta hace unas cuantas horas imitaban un par de velas apagadas.

— _Let's go!_

Reparó que nadie estuviera a su alrededor. Corriendo sin parar por el extenso parque al darse cuenta de que era demasiado temprano para que hubiera alguna persona por el lugar. Cruzando los senderos trazados en cosmos naranjas, hortensias azules y moradas, y una sábana interminable de lo que bien se identificaban como margaritas blancas. Parecía un niño, sonriendo radiante, brincando las bancas, haciendo que las aves que se encontraban picoteando el suelo con ahincó —en busca de gusanos para desayunar— echaran un vuelo despavorido hacia el mar. Besó al viento soplando contra sus rostros. Escuchando el _thump thump _de su corazón y las patas del perro chocar contra la tierra a sus espaldas sintió la necesidad de cantar. El mundo se movía y Rin quería decirle que no lo dejaría atrás, no mientras pudiera moverse por su cuenta.

Detuvo su carrera desenfrenada hasta llegar a un conjunto de naranjos que dejaran sus flores para darle lugar a los frutos que comenzaban a crecer. Dobló el cuerpo, sintiéndose absurdamente agitado.

— Ha— ha— ha—

La respiración empezó a destrozarce de forma tonta y la necesidad de relajarse se le vino súbitamente, si hubiera podido se habría reído. Porque esto era absurdo. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a correr, tanto en invierno como verano, y el que se sintiese sofocado tan repentinamente lo ponía en una situación ridícula y vergonzosa. Pero aún pensando en ello tuvo que verse en la penosa necesidad de apoyarse en el tronco de uno de los naranjos a esperar que se le pasase ese ataque de apnea sin sentido aparente.

— Esto- n-no pue-de estar- pasan-do

Torció la boca antes de abrirla por completo en un intento por recuperar el aliento. Mientras aguardaba desvío la vista al can que se situaba a unos pasos de él. Se quedó mirándolo por debajo de la visera, divirtiéndose al encontrarlo olisqueando entre las flores. Quiso soltar una carcajada cuando el perro levantó la cabeza con la nariz repleta de arena.

Una vez tranquilizado se enderezó. Quedándose a la sombra del naranjo. Vigilando a los casi pocos transeúntes que por fin habían arribado al lugar y permitiéndole al canino vagar libremente en los espaciosos jardines del parque.

La temperatura estaba aumentando, aunque sin alcanzar una cifra alarmante, pero él sentía como si se estuviese quemando.

— _¿La carrera?_

No. No podía deberse a ella, no porque su cuerpo no tenía poco de haberse recuperado además de haberle dado un par de tragos al agua para refrescarse. Sin embargo lo sentía, un ardor desestabilizarlo. No dijo nada, solo recargó la espalda hallando una frescura deliciosa emanando de la madera del naranjo. Cerró los ojos, percibiendo los párpados pesados. Tal vez, solo tal vez su debilidad se debía a la falta de sueño y de un apropiado descanso. Y de ese potente aroma a azahar.

La mañana siguió un curso sereno hasta que un pequeño grupo de niños se acercó. Pudo notar el cómo discutían entre ellos, al parecer, sobre a quién debían mandar, porque logró escucharlos discutir alegando: "Ve tu. No tu. Que vaya Natsuki. No mejor Reika"; mientras se empujaban los unos a los otros. Fue hasta que la más bajita se abrió paso que logró corroborar sus sospechas. Aquellas de que venían a buscarlo.

— ¡Omawari-_san_, Omawari_-san!_

La joven señorita saltó al frente llamándolo entusiasmada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y portando un vestido a rayas. La miró un instante, centrándose en sus enormes ojos rosados que no dejaban de reflejarlo, tan similares a los de: "_Nagisa_"

— ¿Podrías ayudarnos a salvarlo?

Rin enarcó la ceja derecha escéptico sin comprender muy bien lo que la pequeña le pedía.

— ¿A quién?

La niña le sonrió ampliamente antes de tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo en dirección a aquellos manzanos que se ubicaban en el sendero paralelo al suyo.

— O-oi, espera, ¿quién es la persona que necesita de mi ayu-

No terminó de hablar porque la chiquilla se detuvo debajo del que parecía ser el mayor de los manzanos. Aún contaba con un par de flores y los rayos del sol penetrando el denso follaje iluminaban las rojas manzanas pendiendo de sus múltiples ramas. Brindándoles el aspecto de un conjunto de bolas de fuego flotantes.

— Allí, asómate allí

La vio apuntar severamente al centro del árbol, y lo hacía sin dejar de empujarlo.

— _Tch_, ¿qué es lo que hay allí?

Tronó la lengua para asomarse en busca de aquello que la mocosa señalaba. Dio un par de pasos más, deteniéndose al localizar lo que parecía ser una bola de pelos moteadas.

— ¿Ya lo viste?

— ¿Qué demo-

Calló súbitamente cuando a esa cosa le dio por moverse y asomar una diminuta cabeza con puntiagudas orejas.

— ¿Un gato?

Esto no iba a ser nada fácil. En lo absoluto. Menos si remembraba ese pésimo historial basado en su relación con dichos felinos almacenado en lo más profundo de sus sentidos.

— Grandioso

Se dijo irónico, resignándose y decidiendo trepar al manzano.

* * *

><p>No pudo evitar pensar en primera instancia que el motivo de dicha llamada era en relación a Haru o con algo peligroso y complicado. Menos si lo primero que escuchó salir de esa bocina fue un angustioso pero serio: "<em>Makoto. Necesito tu ayuda. Es una emergencia<em>"; era entonces, totalmente normal el haber pensado de esa manera. Debido a ello la razón que justificaba su extraño comportamiento iba implícita en su razonamiento y demostraba el motivo por el cual había abandonado—apenas despidiéndose— la estación conduciendo en dirección al parque central uno de los pequeños camiones a una velocidad irracional —e incluso con sirenas encendidas— sin siquiera haberse terminado el almuerzo.

Pero para su sorpresa al llegar al punto de encuentro no había contado con el toparse a un Rin con el rostro, brazos y manos tapizadas de araños, porque esa no era la imagen que había esperado encontrar. Sí, probablemente, a un Rin herido —Dios no lo permitiera—, pero no a causa de un pequeño gato. Aunque viéndolo detenidamente varios de los rasguños lucían profundos, en especial el de sus labios. No puedo evitar sentirse angustiado por esas heridas que a Matsuoka no parecía importarle mucho. Soltó un prolongado suspiro, que evidenciaba una especie de alivio al no haber encontrado nada verdaderamente grave y su alarmante desilusión generada tras sus desvaríos. Al menos algo positivo había salido de sus falsos supuestos.

— Uhm, Rin, ¿la emergencia que mencionaste?

Dubitativo soltó la pregunta, pestañeando y alternando la vista en la figura desaliñada del policía y los rededores del parque. Quería evitar verlo directamente, ya que la mirada pesada en conjunto con el rostro fastidiado lograban ponerlo nervioso. Incluso si pensaba que esa boca torcida de mala gana era un tanto linda.

— _Tch_. No puedo creer que te haya sacado de tu trabajo para algo como esto

Rin se frotó la nuca, bajando la mirada, luciendo apenado. Haciéndolo sonreír y olvidarse del nerviosismo de hace un rato que se ganara por aquel llamado un tanto precipitado.

— No te preocupes. Ayudar a los animales también es nuestro trabajo. Así que, ¿dónde está?

Lo vio señalar con el índice las copas de un manzano alto y robusto. Por lo que se acercó de inmediato al pie del árbol. Buscó insistente con la mirada hasta dar con el animalito. Se trataba de un gatito de pelaje moteado. Estaba hecho un ovillo y temblaba continuamente. Seguro se debía a que encontraba asustado. Volteó a ver a Rin quien tenía la mano derecha en la cintura y los ojos grana puestos en él. A pesar de tener ligeramente las mejillas ruborizadas estaba prestándole absoluta atención y eso le hizo feliz de cierta manera. Ya más animado se pegó lo suficiente al árbol para sujetarse de una de las ramas, de la que le pareció era la más resistente. Se impulsó tan solo un poco debido a la altura tan conveniente de su cuerpo y estiró la mano con cautela hasta el gato. Éste se retrajo más al sentirlo, por lo que Makoto le susurró gentilmente: "Tranquilo. No te haré daño. Solo quiero ayudarte"; consiguiendo como respuesta que las diminutas orejas se movieran y los ojitos del felino se posaran en los suyos. Ese gesto le hizo ganar más confianza para tomarlo del lomo, procurando hacerlo de manera delicada. El minino solo soltó un bajito: "_Miau_", como respuesta al contacto y se dejó hacer. Una vez capturado Makoto soltó la rama para apartarse del manzano.

— Listo. Ya estás a salvo

No se resistió a acariciarle el mentón una vez que lo acunó en sus fuertes brazos.

— No entiendo cómo es que éste bribón se puede comportar tan manso a tu lado

— Solo estaba asustado

— Aún así es chocante

Lo notó enarcar la ceja no muy convencido con el comportamiento tan accesible que mostraba ahora el gato, pero era cierto, el animal lo estaba, aún todavía su ritmo cardiaco se hallaba acelerado. Podía sentirlo bailar alocado contra sus manos.

— Makoto

Volteó para encontrar a Rin con una mueca seria y las pupilas brillando a pesar de esas preocupantes ojeras que le resaltaban las largas pestañas.

— Gracias

La sinceridad y su soltura le golpearon los adentros, provocando que se tambaleara. No supo que se sonrojó, tampoco Rin, quien tras lo expresado se había devuelto al can que obediente lo esperaba sentado.

— Por cierto, ¿no tienes hambre?

La pronta pregunta lo centró de nuevo.

— ¿Eh?, uhm, aa

Pero su respuesta no hizo más que dejarlo como un tonto ante Rin quien atino a decirle: "¿Qué diablos fue eso?, ¿un sí?", con una cara de no haberle entendido absolutamente nada.

— Aa

Y eso último le salió más como un suspiro resignado que como una contestación digna de un bombero confiable.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Nada. Vamos

Caminaron juntos a través del parque. Rin le colocó la correa al perro, a pesar de no necesitarla, y él sostuvo al gato con una sola mano. Después de todo era tan pequeño que incluso cabía dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pesado traje. Durante el paseo no pudo evitar reparar en la delgadez de su amigo, tampoco en esas ojeras que no contaban nada satisfactorio y la palidez que acentuaba el rojizo de sus cabellos y esos labios heridos por las garras del gatito que ahora dormía mas relajado en su palma. Quiso decir algo respecto a la condición de Rin pero no encontró el momento adecuado, ni siquiera cuando lo vio entre abrir los labios en lo que parecía un intento por ganar aire. El trayecto transformó la visión, esa enfermiza, cuando los dos pasaron por debajo de los perales. Las flores en flor, los perfumes mezclados, la brisa húmeda y el sol sobreponiéndose a las nubes regordetas, le hicieron sentirse más tranquilo.

Fue hasta que divisó un puesto de helados que se animó a hablarle.

— ¿Qué te parece si primero tomamos algo para refrescarnos un poco?

— Perfecto

— Yo iré, ¿por qué no me esperas sentado bajo ese peral?

Procuró sonar amable, casual, en un intento por ocultar su verdadero motivo. Y le funcionó porque Rin —sin protestar— se dirigió de inmediato hasta allá para sentarse en la banca allí dispuesta. En verdad que no se sentía bien, ¿eh?

Sorpresivamente no se le dificultó elegir algo para que Rin pudiera beber, ya que optó por un frappe, que aunque dulce era lo suficiente amargo para no empalagarlo, y un helado para él.

Cuando se acercó con los alimentos Rin estaba tapizado por pequeños pétalos blancos. Pero al parecer éste, sentado en una pose refrescante con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos al borde del respaldo, estaba tan distraído admirando el paisaje que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Quiso reír pero se contuvo, terminando de acercarse para ofrecerle la bebida.

— Aquí tienes

— _Thank you_

La perfecta pronunciación le revolvió algo que no alcanzó a distinguir el qué. Sentándose entonces a su lado un tanto desconcertado.

Atento, procurando no ser notado, se cercioró de que Rin se tomara el frappe. Al primer sorbo aguardó paciente para ver la reacción de éste, pero para su mala o buena fortuna el rostro de Rin no le dijo absolutamente nada. Desilusionándolo tan solo un poco.

— ¿Qué harás con el gato?

La pregunta vino después de que Matsuoka se inclinara, no sin antes dejar a lado suyo la bebida, hacia adelante y sacara lo que parecía una galleta del bolsillo para dársela al canino.

— Lo llevaré a uno de los albergues afiliados a nosotros. Allí ellos se harán cargo de él

— Ya veo

El perro sacó la lengua para lamer los dedos de Matsuoka, ganándose como recompensa el que su amo esbozara una apagada sonrisa.

— Rin

No pudo evitarlo, a pesar de que no quería hablar de ello. Realmente no cuando éste momento a su lado parecía pertenecerle solo a él. Pero ¿a quién engañaba?, esto solo era un momento común con un amigo; además el estado físico y mental —que intentaba Rin esconder— era mucho más importante que lo que Makoto quisiera. Lo sabía y aún así quería aferrarse tan solo un poco a ello. Pero la situación no se prestaba para eso, no cuando las cosas entre Rin y Haru no habían mejorado para nada. Porque en lugar de avanzar estaban retrocediendo, y Rin a una excesiva y peligrosa velocidad.

Se contuvo, apretando los párpados, estrujando sin querer el cono en su mano. Debatiendose sí abordar el tema o no. Pero Rin pareció adivinarlo porque alzó un muro de inmediato al decirle en un tono calmo, cortante y frío:

— Makoto, ya te lo dije una vez. No sirve de nada que tú intervengas por él. Al contrario

— Lo sé

Claro que lo sabía y aún así quería hacerlo a sabiendas de que la posición de Haru ante Rin solo empeoraría.

Porque en realidad, tal vez, eso es lo que quería.

* * *

><p>A lado de una joyería se situaba un café de lectura. La parte al aire libre constataba de un conjunto de 6 mesas dispuestas en un área cuadrada sobre una enorme tarima de madera. La decoración minimalista refrescaba la vista y los colores cálidos y vivaces daban al ambiente una entonación alegre, entusiasta. El menú basado en repostería italiana lo hacía uno de sus favoritos. Eso y que en efecto la decoración abastecía cada uno de sus gustos con los que un buen local debería contar.<p>

Al llegar le pidió amablemente al joven que lo recibió lo situara en la zona que daba a la avenida. Desde esa posición era capaz de verlo, aquel establecimiento de puertas automáticas.

— Le ofrezco el menú

La mesera que lo abordó le sonrió y Nagisa hizo lo mismo aceptándole el tabloide.

— Veamos, ¿qué podría elegir mientras esperamos a que aparezcas, Gou_-chan_?

Ojeó juguetón los platillos, tratando de decidirse por uno. Con las bebidas fue igual. Le tomó alrededor de 5 minutos elegir, pero cuando lo hizo levantó la mano entusiasta para captar la atención de la mesera quien de inmediato se aproximó hasta su mesa.

— ¿Listo para ordenar, joven?

— Pastel alemán y malteada de fresa

Ignoró la expresión de asombro en la chica al entregarle el menú impreso con esa misma sonrisa con la que la saludara. Ella se alejó de inmediato, procurando mirarlo un par de veces antes de perderse por la puerta que conectaba a la parte cerrada del café, seguramente sorprendida por la orden tan dulce que había tomado.

En espera de su pedido avistó uno de los estantes con libros recargados a las jardineras del local. Se paró al ver que había uno sobre astronomía. Ciertamente habían pasado dos largos años antes de volver a pisar la Tierra. En ese tiempo se había hecho un lugar para pensar las cosas con claridad. Acerca de su relación ya rota con Gou y de las consecuencias que trajeron sus malas decisiones. Y aunque las actividades allá arriba sobraban, nunca logró zafarse por completo. Aún estando en el espacio sentía los grilletes de una gravedad que lograba traspasar cualquier barrera jalarlo. Después de todo continuaba amándola, desde antes de que le dejara entrar a su vida y después de haberlo sacado de ella.

Lo abrió para leer el índice, tal vez contara con algún tema que valiera la pena leer pero la revisión no duro mucho porque las puertas de aquel establecimiento, esas que eran de un vidrio bastante grueso, se abrieron dejando a la vista una llamarada roja.

Nagisa se quedó absorto, contemplando ese fuego ondeando con el viento y agitándose bajo el cielo azulado. Allí estaba, con el cabello en una coleta alta, llevando una sonrisa que le iluminaba los labios rosas y la blanca tez. Era la misma figura delicada y esbelta. Era ella, Matsuoka...

"Gou-_chan_"

La vio caminar unos pasos más allá del edificio, aproximándose a la avenida.

— ¿Ya te vas?, ¿sin siquiera saludarme?, que cruel

Susurró en un tono agridulce, con la sonrisa forzada y las pupilas puestas en ella. No se movió tampoco intentó conseguir su atención. Solo se quedó así, viéndola parar un taxi y subirse a este, dejándole sin notarlo, hiriéndolo como aquella vez.

Permaneció unos minutos más mirando en dirección a donde se había perdido el taxi, para volverse a sentar con libro en mano. Ya en su mesa estaba el pastel y la malteada. Tomó el tenedor para cortar un trozo, probándolo. Le costó trabajo el deglutirlo por lo que optó por ayudarse con un sorbo de la bebida. Aún así batalló para tragarlo. Y cuando por fin lo logró solo atinó a sacar la lengua y decir: "_Blegh_. Que insípido"

Mientras apoyaba los codos, entrelazando los dedos para ocultar sus ojos detrás de ellos.

* * *

><p>Iba tarde, por lo que no dudó en acelerar el paso. Habían quedado de verse a las 10:00 hrs y el reloj de mano marcaba claramente 20 para las 12:15. No se trataba de un par de minutos, para nada, además había eludido la llamada y el mensaje de texto recibidos, y todo porque no quiso ceder algo de su tiempo con Matsuoka.<p>

Terminó por correr al divisar la calle que conectaba a la parte trasera del restaurante de Haru. Al llegar a esa intersección se topó con su amigo sentado en los escalones de la puerta con un plato a unos escasos centímetros de él, del cual un gato blanco comía bastante animado. Se quedó al inicio de la calle observando la escena. Recordando lo sucedido en la mañana con Matsuoka cuando Haruka acercó los dedos al hocico del felino quien se restregó contra ellos. Los rasguños en las manos de Rin que no le dejó curarle, la apatía intentando disfrazarse y la distancia que le marcaba cada vez que Makoto probaba acercarse, todo eso solo debido a alguien, golpeó a su mente tan severamente que sintió una aguda punzada atravesarle el cráneo.

Era esa una persona que él veía como su mejor amigo, uno que recibía por nombre el de Nanase Haruka, a quien un tiempo creyera como lo único realmente importante en su vida hasta que Matsuoka llegó irrumpiendo a la fuerza en sus vidas, y en el corazón de los dos.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando de nuevo cuando el gato dejó de frotarse para voltear a verlo, acarreando con ello el que Haruka también se mantuviera atento a lo que estaba haciendo.

— Makoto

Lo llamó con esa profunda voz entintada por gotas frías y vacías. Haciéndole estremecerse. Sintiéndose inexplicablemente culpable cuando aquellos ojos azules como el agua le reflejaron por completo.

Abrió la boca, temeroso de algo que no estaba seguro en sí que era, pero no dijo nada. Haruka no apartó la vista, no hasta que se enderezó.

— Prepararé algo de comer

Dejándolo solo en el callejón. Con una culpa que le sobrevino a su temor. Estaba mal, de alguna forma sentía que las cosas se complicaban cada vez más, no solo entre Haru y Rin, sino que entre ellos dos. Pero tal vez solo se debía a su paranoia. A que le daba la sensación de que había hecho algo inapropiado y traicionero hace muchos años. Eso que se había dado cuando solo eran unos niños, cuando había pensado por primera vez que el cabello de Rin era bonito y que su sonrisa mas radiante que el sol. Y que le hacían creer que de una forma u otra Haru lo sabía.

Miró el sendero vacío. Iluminado vagamente por la luz del mediodía. Las paredes del restaurante sin el yeso característico que cubriera a los viejos ladrillos y a las grietas en ellos que contaban los años transcurridos. Al empedrado de la calle. Y el viento soplando caliente a lado del terror de Makoto que flotaba sin desvanecerse ni reventarse. Todo ello dándole un aspecto escabroso al momento.

— Makoto

— ¡¿Ah?!

— Toma

— A-aa. Gracias por la comida

El llamado lo hizo sobresaltarse. Haru sostenía en sus manos un platillo con lo que parecía pasta italiana. Lo aceptó para sentarse en el suelo, recargándose en el muro contrario al restaurante. Haru por su parte se sentó de nuevo en los escalones. El aroma de lo preparado le vació el estomago y dudó un momento antes de empezar a comerlo. Terminó en silencio, lo hizo hasta que una pregunta por parte de su amigo arribó tan enérgica que le provocó un dolor agudo en la boca de su sistema digestivo.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

_Con Rin_, habría dicho sin pensarlo si tan solo su boca y raciocinio hubieran logrado conectar el impulso para que las cuerdas bucales vibraran generándole un sonido helado a sus palabras. Pero no, solo le observó para topárselo devolviéndole una mirada silenciosa que le presionaba despiadadamente, y Makoto no estaba seguro de sí Haruka era consciente de ello.

— Hubo un llamado de rescate y tomó más tiempo de lo necesario

No le mintió, no lo hizo.

— Traeré el café

Jamás lo haría.

Porque eran amigos, los mejores ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>つつく<strong>**...**

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>_**/**_**A. **N-no puedo creerlo, por fin pude continuarlo. Antes que nada una disculpa por todo lo ocurrido. Entiendo la desilusión que más de alguna persona se llevó y por ello nunca me cansaré de disculparme. Ahora que retomo esto sé que será más fácil publicar. Agradezco a _Guest_ (nunca sé quién es, en serio), _Alice_, _Pauli_, _Faig2_, _ninashark_, _June JK_, _SouMako 3_, _PerlaHale_, _Cindira K. 94_, _Mino S. Hunter_, _Anzu Ravenwood_, _LaOdisea_, _LuFFy McCormick_ (sorry que mi decisión hiciera que quitaras mi historia de tus favs+, el precio justo que pagar por mis tonterías), _Lorena Matsuoka_, _Tally_, _Ritaconnect_ (usted siempre me comenta en todo lo que hago y créame que le tengo un cariño insano) y a todas las personas (que si me faltaron lo siento mucho) que siguen esperando por esto, por sus grandes palabras y esto se lo dedico a ellas pero sobre todo a _ti _que pese a todo siempre estuviste allí para mí y a que sigues estando. Informo que mi anterior versión esta en **AmorYaoi** bajo el mismo título pero con el _pseudónimo_: **Matsuoka Rin** (para gastritis de muchos). Gracias y espero verles pronto.

**AVISO PARA LAS HARURINHARU FANS: **Por cierto no sé si están enteradas pero hay un concurso de portadas de la revista [arroba]animage_tokuma, sí tienen cuenta de twitter basta con que le den RT al tweet que tiene la portada de Rin y Haru, tenemos hasta el 5 de junio para ello. Espero que se tomen un poquito de su tiempo para votar por ellos. Lo merecen. Yo como siempre vivo en twitter ya lo hice, si pudiera darle 100,000,000,000,000,000 de RT ya lo habría hecho pero no puedo. Tan triste.


End file.
